


Dusk

by Glory_Jean



Series: Moments to Remember [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-17
Updated: 2008-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble, Oh the Angst!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusk

It was finished. Another plot thwarted, another world saved. It had happened with nary an explosion and minimal loss of life. The people rejoiced. He felt nothing but a vague sense of relief.  
Time to move on. The waning daylight concealed his exit.

He stalked through crowded streets where happiness surrounded him. His glare alone kept the curious at a distance.

The silence within had never felt so oppressive, nor his hand so empty.

As he'd said, it was the same old life; pop in, save the world, home in time for tea.

Nothing had changed. Except - everything had.  



End file.
